exilegodsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player Guide
A New Player Guide This game will test your endurance as well as your ability to set and accomplish short-term and long-term goals. There are 4 "races" in the game known as Aspects: Light, Darkness, Nature, and Technology. When starting a game, choose the aspect that you would like to play. There is no "better" aspect. Each one will have unique cards tailored to their own aspect with similar stats as the other 3 with little to no difference. When you start the game, you will be taken through a short tutorial showing you how to battle, how to maintain your own challenge, and how to use your domain. Object To advance through battling other people's challenges and collect cards to better your hand/challenge/domain. To achieve a sense of self-accomplishment while leveling through the ranks. Types of Cards *Attack Cards - These are used to attack your opponent's challenge *Encounter Cards - These are used to protect your own challenge *Reinforcement Cards - These are used to reinforce an attack or an encounter *Single-Shot or Instant Cards - These are a one-time usable card that can award cards, gold, mana, etc,... *Domain Cards - These are used in your Domain to accumulate gold and other things *Schematic Cards - These cards are used to build more powerful cards or unlock trials Deck This is your own personal collection of cards. When you first start out, your deck size is limited to 30. Throughout your adventure, you will come across schematic cards that can increase this. Hand This is your playing hand against an opponent's challenge. When you first start out, you are limited to 2. Upon winning a challenge, you can gain more cards, gold, dust, or shards. Challenge This is your challenge to other players. When you first start out, you are limited to 2. The longer you stay undefeated, the better reward you'll receive once beaten. Also, you gain a chance at a treasure chest of some kind (that contains a random card) for every 6 hours you stay undefeated. So build your Challenge wisely! Your challenge stays locked for 4 hours once a change has been made. Domain This is your source of a residual income as well as your mana regeneration. When you first start out, you are limited to 1. There are other rare cards that can be used in your domain...can you find them? Your domain stays locked for 12 hours once a change has been made. Gold The main source of currency used to buy cards in the Auction House, battling, and most schematics. Dust A more uncommon source of currency used in battling and some schematics. Shards The Gods' currency used to buy unique cards and the ultimate offer when battling. Mana A powerful boost to temporarily increase the power of your attack or reinforcement cards while battling. Not all cards have the ability to be "Mana Infused". Rarely used in schematics. Trials These are unique battles with a set challenge and reward. Most can only be accomplished once and require some form of being unlocked in order to play. These are essential for progress through the game and for reaching higher realms. Level This is your relative strength versus other deities. To gain levels, you must upgrade your deity in some way. Deck Size Upgrades, Mana Pool Upgrades, Challenge Size Upgrades, Hand Size Upgrades and Domain Size Upgrades will all increase your level once crafted.